Avatar: The Slightly Revised Truth or Dare Game
by flamma09
Summary: Umm...title says much. So, please read and review. Reveiws make me  happy. If you review, I'll give you a chance to join the game. Read and review please.


**flamma09: Hey! This is my first fic here so please be nice and you know what? I'm related to gaia09. Just telling. Oh and she's going to appear in the middle of the story using her real name. P.S. I'm using mine too. On with it! Oh and take note: the characters are Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Azula, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee.**

**Avatar: The Slightly Revised Truth or Dare Game (IN MY HOUSE!!)**

One Morning...

Sokka: I'm hungry, where's the food! I'm hungry, where's the food! I--

Toph: Shut up, meathead! (bonks Sokka with Aang's staff)

Sokka: Fine! What's taking them so long? What's taking them so long? Wha--

Toph: I said SHUT UP!!! (earthbends a MASSIVE rock and hits it to Sokka. After that, she hits the rock with Sokka under it with Aang's staff)

Aang: (comes in the room with Katara) Hopelessly, we found nothing. I-- (notices Toph) hey! Is that my staff?!

Toph: (hides the staff) Nope!

Aang: Good! (doesn't notice it really is his staff) Because... hey! Where's my staff? (looks under a throw pillow on the couch)

Me: I'm home! (twirls front door key in one finger)

Aang: (grabs me by the collar) Where's my staff?! Where's my STAFF?! Don't you dare dare me to go glowy on your butt!! I put it under the pillow on your couch to hide it. Now, WHERE. IS. IT?!

Me: I don't care if you go glowy on my butt or not. I don't even care if you can make my butt glow, though it would be cool. (imagines glowing butt)

Katara: Eew! Even for a girl, you're one disgusting thinker!

Aang: Stop thinking about glowing butts!!

Me: Hey, Aang, can I ask you something?

Aang: (lets go of my collar) Yeah, what is it?

Me: Does your butt even glow when you go Avatar state?

Everybody: (anime falls)

Aang: (turns red and one eye twitches then shakes head) Stop it about glowing butts!!

Me: Hey! I asked you a question so you need to answer it!

Aang: It's private!

Sokka: Stop about glowing butts!!! (grabs me by the collar and starts shaking me) Think about food!!!!!

Me: So you think I should stop thinking about glowing butts and start thinking of glowing food? (starts imagining glowing food)

Sokka: (slaps forehead)

Toph: (coughs) Scientifically speaking, glowing food are all by means... radioactive.

Katara: Where did you pick that up?

Toph: From that fat man over there. (points at the left window and Homer Simpson is there)

Me: Homer?! Where did you come from?!

Homer: Well, I was walking down the street and I saw this beautiful house with lots of peoples and--(about the peoples part I did mean that)

Me: Out.

Homer: But I'm not done explaining!! Geez!! Do you little prissy girls do that nowadays??

Me: Out!

Homer: (talks to himself) And you think that you're so amazing and captivating but your not!!

Me: OUT!!! (throws a live cow towards Homer)

BOOM!!!

Zuko: What was that?

Homer: (from outside) I'm okay!!

Me: An explosive cow. My sister's friend's cousin invented that. And that friend's cousin gave it to my sister and I stole it in her room.

Sokka: What's it like to be in a girl's room?? (voice getting dreamy)

Me: Sokka, if your done daydreaming, can you kindly let go of me now?

Sokka: Oh, sorry. (lets go of collar)

Me: Now, ahem! I shall now do what pleases me most.

3.14 seconds later...

Aang: I can't believe she put us into these spoiled food bins. (starts digging for food) Hey look! Fresh fried chicken! (gets the fresh bucket of fried chicken and starts to eat it) I wonder if I can find any gravy around here (starts look for some in the bucket)

Sokka: How strong can Coleen (my real name) get?! I mean she dropped us here in these bins through dragging us by my ponytail and your **bald** head.

Aang: Aaaw... no gravy! (starts to look around in the bin for any sign of gravy)

Sokka: Hey! Is that chicken?!

Aang: (with mouth full) No...

Sokka:Hey! It's fried chicken! Lemme have some!! Lemme!!!! Lemme!!! (forces Aang to give him some)

Aang: Get your own food in your own bin!! (tries to get the chicken as far as he can)

Sokka: Fine!! (starts to look for some food and sees a box) Wow!! Look a fresh box!! What could it be?! I hope it's delicious, and far better than Aang's fried chicken, doughnuts!

(Opens box and sees cabbages)

Sokka: (sarcastic) Yup!! They're doughnuts alright!

Aang: No they're not, they're cabbages!!

Sokka: Well... (tries to think an excuse) it's cabbage shaped doughnuts!!

Aang: Well, if they are doughnuts, then eat them!

Sokka: (holds cabbage in one hand and twitches one eye) I better not...

Aang: Why? I thought you like 'em?

Sokka: Well, I uh... (thinks of another excuse)

Farmer Jenkins: Hey those are my newly harvested cabbages!!! Give them back you trash head!!

Sokka: I AM NOT A TRASH HEAD!!!

Farmer Jenkins: You're pretty---

Sokka: Really?! I am?!

Farmer Jenkins: No! Let me finish! You're pretty---

Sokka: Yes, I am pretty. You just don't wanna say it. C'mon, don't deny it... I'm really pretty, aren't I?

Aang: What about me?

Farmer Jenkins: LET ME FINISH!!! I'm just going to skip that part... you're rude. So... I have to do this...

(Farmer Jenkins stuffs Sokka's mouth with a dirty gym sock, ties him with ropes, then chains, puts him in a wooden crate, and puts him in a larger metal crate then puts him in a ship and the ship goes around the world in two milliseconds)'

(Meanwhile, Katara, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee and I are playing poker)

Me: (glares at Katara)

Katara: (glares at Ty Lee)

Ty Lee: (happily looks at Mai)

Mai: (Emotionlessly looks at Toph)

Toph: (does nothing)

(All five of us put down our cards)

Me: Great, Toph wins... again...(sarcastic)

Katara: How does she do that?! She can't even see the cards!!!

Toph: I guess that just runs in the blood (proudly)

Mai: (grunts)

Toph: Hah!! I get all of your chocolate bars!! Hehehe. (gets all the chocolate bars in the middle)

Ty Lee: (sobs)

Homer: One's a protein bar

Me: Homer Simpson?! I thought I got rid you!! (gets another explosive cow and throws it to him)

Homer: AAAH!!!

Me: (throws the cow and throws a series of explosive chicken and am about to throw an egg)

Mai: What's that?

Me: An egg. (arches an eyebrow)

Ty Lee: It's pretty large for an egg.

Me: It's an ostrich egg, you'll see what happens. (throws ostrich egg out of the window)

KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Homer:(from outside) Now, I'm not okay.

Toph: That was nice!!

Me: Well, it runs in the blood. Now, where were we?

Toph: I was about to smooch my victorious butt into your loser faces.

Me: Yeah, right. (sits with them)

dingdong!

Katara: Well, you can smooch your victorious butt into our loser faces after somebody gets the door.

Me: I'll get it. AZULA!!! GET THE DOOR!!!!

Azula: (from the kitchen) WHY SHOULD I?!!!!

Me: IF YOU DON'T I'LL BE FORCED TO DO THIS!!! (gets explosive ostrich egg and throws it to Azula)

KABOOOMM!!!!

Azula: FINE!!!

Me: Now, Toph, continue.

Toph: Ha--

CRACK!! BANG!! BSHOO!!!

Ty Lee: That can't be good.

(Azula comes stomping in the living room carrying the front door)

Azula: HERE'S YOUR DOOR!! (crashes the door on the floor) LIVE WITH IT!!! (stomps off)

Ty Lee: (to the door) Hi! What's your name?

dingdong! dingdong!!

Azula: (comes stomping in. Then, carries me away)

Me: H-hey!! Where are you taking me?! Put me down!! PUT ME DOWN!!

Azula: (throws me on top of the package face first then leaves)

Me: This will be good! (gets off the package and gets a crowbar from out of no where. I start to open the package with it)

Sokka: Uhh... (dizzy)

Me: Hey! My bonsai!! (gets bonsai tree on top of Sokka's head) (notices Sokka) Hey Sokka.

Sokka: (shakes head) Hey? What's that?

Me: My bonsai. I shall put this in my tree trade room.

Sokka: You have a tree trade room?

Me: Why wouldn't I? (goes to a door with a "Tree Trade Room" on it and enters. Then goes out) I also have a shrub trade room, (Sokka follows me) a bush trade room, a grass trade room, an herb trade room...

Sokka: Is Iroh an herb?

Me: Oh Iroh. He's just picking herbs for his tea. And I also have a vine trade room.

Sokka: It's so... vine-y.

Me: Thanks. Now, I shall do this to you.

(I stuff Sokka's mouth with herbs, then ties him with vines, puts him in a wooden crate, nails the crate, puts him in a larger metal crate and ships him off. The ship then goes around the world in one millisecond)

Me: (enters the room with a chocolate bar in hand) Hey guys, want some chocolate?

Toph: I think I've had enough (gets dizzy and passes out)

Me: Anybody else besides Toph?

Katara, Ty Lee and Mai: Nope, no. Had enough. Don't wanna have some. You--

Me: I get the point!! (goes upstairs and sees Zuko at the end of the staircase)

Me: Hey, Zuko!

Zuko: I'M MEDITATING HERE!!

Me: Yup, I can see that. Want some chocolate?

Zuko: (bluntly) I don't know chocolate.

Me: (gets stupefied and backs away slowly. Then falls off the staircase)

Homer: No, no. You're doing it all wrong.

Me: H-Homer?

Homer: Here's how. (gets stupefied and backs away slowly. He then falls off the staircase and falls off the next staicase)

Homer: How many layers of staircases do you have anyway?

Me: Three. (Homer stands up and rubs his head) Homer! There's blood on your **bald** head!!

Homer: It's not bald! It's thinning! Besides, it's just my bubble gum. (gets blood colored bubble gum on head and starts chewing it again. Then true blood starts dripping from his head)

Me: Homer!! There's real blood dripping from your **bald** head!!

Homer: It's not bald! It's thinning!! I have you--- (passes out)

Me: Must've passed out due to blood loss.

Zuko: (comes downstairs) What happened to the fat man?

Me: Blood loss. Do you think we should get him a doctor?

Zuko: Mmm... no.

Me: I'm with you there. Wanna play some poker?

Zuko: Sure. (Zuko and I step on Homer to get to the other side resulting to more blood coming out)

Homer: (from far away) Hey! Guys! I need a doctor!! Can you get me to a doctor?! I-- (faints again)

Me: Do you hear something?

Zuko: Nope. Where's Azula?

Me: Don't know.

Meanwhile...

Azula: (stands in front of open doorway and looks at the mailman with another large package while he rings the doorbell and smiles at Azula a lot of times) Out. (points outside)

Mailman: (goes away)

Azula: (opens the package and sees Sokka in it)

Sokka: Uuuuuuuuhhhh... (dizzier than ever)

Azula: (nicely) Well, hello there. Can you enumerate some places where you have been through?

Sokka: (snaps out) Well, I've been through--

Azula: Bored already! (closes package)

Meanwhile...

Aang: (comes in the living room and sees us playing poker) Guys? Have any one of you seen Sokka?

Me: Nope.

Sokka: (from the package in the open doorway) Guys! Can any one of you get me outta here?!! It's been five days!!!

Me: (shouts) No, Sokka!! Not five days, just five years!!! (starts laughing histerically) (no one laughs and I stop) I'll shut up now...

Toph: Well, I guess this is a job for... (drum drolls while Toph changes)... TOPH!! PROFESSIONAL DETECTIVE!!

Katara: What's the difference? There's no change in your clothes.

Toph: Oh contrare. Now, I can magicaly pop anything out of my back! Like this magnifying glass! (gets a magnifying glass from her back and places it in front of her eye)

Ty Lee: Don't you need sight for that?

Toph: Don't underestimate me!! The case of the missing Sokka is now open!!

(everything goes dark. Then a spotlight appears over Toph pointing something)

Toph: Where were you in 3:30 pm this morning?!

Me: Don't you mean "3:30 am" or "3:30 this morning"?

Toph: Do not question the magnificent Toph! Now, where were you 3:30 pm this morning?!

Ty Lee: I still don't get that part...

Mai: What's there to get about?

Toph: (in front of a TV set) Now, what have you done to meathead?!

TV set: _So fix your eyes and get up..._

Toph: What?! I'm already blind!! How can I do that?! Say that again and I'll make you pay for it, seriously, I mean, you don't make any sense!!!

TV set: _I don't love you... like I did... yesterday._ (I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance)

Aang: Toph... you're turning to a TV set for answers? If you're looking for Azula, she's over here... (points Toph to an elephant)

Toph: Thanks, twinkletoes. Now, what have you done to meathead?!

Me: Aang?! Stop pointing Toph to my pet elephant Tiny even though she's not capable of feeling vibrations clearly because she's on my pet elephant's kitty litter!! (wierd huh?)

Aang: Fine.

Me: (lifts Toph off my elephant's kitty litter and onto the house floor) Sorry, Toph. Aang was fooling with you. He made you turn to my pet elephant Tiny. You may beat him up now.

Toph: Thanks, Coleen. (starts attacking Aang while he screams like a girl and runs)

Me: Now that's done. I'll try to bug someone else. (enters the dining room and sees Katara doing calligraphy)

Me: Hi, Katara. What are you doing?

Katara: Calligraphy. Want to do it with me?

Me: Sure.

Katara: Wait, I'll get some extra materials for you. (leaves room)

Me: I thought she'd never leave!! (gets flamethrower in one of the drawers of my Mom's china cabinet and burns Katara's materials. Then puts back the flamethrower)

Katara: (comes back) I'm-- WHAT HAPPEND HERE??!!!!

Me: I-uh... Zuko went in and due to his anger he burned all these.

Katara: WHAT?!! I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!!! WHERE IS HE??!!!

Me: Outside.

(Katara leaves and I start hearing girly screams and shouts like that of a mad ape)

Me: Now that four people are done... (gets paper with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee written on it with little boxes beside each name. I start to put a check mark in the boxes of Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko)... I have to bug someone else. (goes out)

(I go out of the room and see Mai running and she stopped in front of me)

Mai: Hide me!!

Me: Why?

Mai: Ty Lee's chasing me!!

Me: Hide in the kitchen!

Mai: (goes away)

(Ty Lee comes in angrily)

Ty Lee: Have you seen Mai?!!!

Me: Why?

Ty Lee: She called my ten groups of kitty stupid, idiotic, obnoxious, nincompoops, dull witted and jackass!! (believe me, this is not a bad word.)

Me: Well, she's in the kitchen.

Ty Lee: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Me: Mai, Ty Lee, check, check. (starts to hear clashes and bangs from the kitchen and a few growls and roars)

(I go to the open doorway and the package with Sokka in it is still there.)

Me: (knocks on the package)

Sokka: (from inside) (grunts and grunts more and snores)

Me: Sokka? Check!

(I go to the front lawn and see Azula lightningbending)

Azula: What do you want?

Me: Well, do you know that lightningbending is restricted in the subdivision?

Azula: And you're telling me this and why?

Me: Oh. You'll get sued and the cops will get you.

Azula: What are these cops you say? I bet I can just strike them with lightning.

Me: Cops are worse than firebenders. Any bender in the whole world!! They're stronger than anyone else, even the Avatar or the Fire Lord. They're unbeatable!!

Azula: (gets scared and hides behind my back) No one saw me, right?

Me: Nope.

Azula: (shrieks her way in the house)

Neighbor: Stop the racket!!!

Me: Azula? Check!

Three hours later...

(Everybody is tired and weary from chasing each other and getting scared and they are veeeery bored. Sokka decided that he couldn't ask any help and just opened the box himself. Now, he is very bored while I have an idea in mind)

Me: You guys bored?

Everybody: (too bored to answer)

Sokka: Well, we could always tell jokes!

Katara: Sokka, nobody here but you can make jokes. Plus, your jokes aren't that funny anyway.

Sokka: Well, I've got one. This small guy and this big guy are arguing. The big guy had enough so he said to the small guy, 'I'd rather say talk to the hand but talk louder because it's a big hand!' Get it? Huh? Get it?

Toph: That isn't funny at all.

Sokka: How about spin the bottle??

Katara: Or how about this? Spin Sokka and hit him with a bottle. And then, he rates it from one to ten. If it's ten, then you're lucky. Because you get another and you get to hit Sokka with ten cans.(smirks at Sokka)

Sokka: I'll be shuting up now.

Me: We could always try to play slightly revised Truth or Dare?

Ty Lee: Why is it slightly revised?

Me: Um... it's... uh... um... (checks a book called "Meanings to Words")

Aang: Um... I really think we should check the book "Meaning ofWords"

Me: Don't be silly Aang, I know what I'm doing. See this page, like this meaning of glad, to the word happy.

Zuko: That doesn't make any sense. Give me that book!! (gets Katara's diary instead of book) Hehehe, sorry.

Katara: (gets angry at Zuko and starts chasing him again)

Me: No! Not in my---

(crashes and some explosions are heard)

Me: My room... (whimpers)

Ty Lee: Going back... Why is it slightly revised?

Zuko: Thanks to Katara, and Azula who shot some lightning at me, I got two finger icicles, which are really yummy, (licks fingers) nineteen bruises and three hundred sixty five burns and counting.

Sokka: Riiiiiiiiight... okay, no matter how revised it is, we're ready to play, what are the rules?!

Me: Well, it goes like this, other than the options, truth and dare, there are other ones. Like, kiss, which should be done publicly and no kissing between siblings or the same gender. No cheek kisses or pecks. Double dare, where you do the dare with another person. Torture, self explanatory. And nervous, where an opposite gender creeps up the leg of the participant until he or she yells out nervous.

Mai: I am NOT playing that game.

Me: Oh you will... (smirks evilly at her)

Two seconds later...

Mai: I can't believe I'm playing this.

Me: Now that I've locked you up inside, let's play it!! Did I mention that the house will only open to anyone who knows the password, plus, it can only be opened through my voice.

Sokka: Does anybody have a house like this nowadays?

Me: Nope, only our house. Now, here's what we'll do. We put in these slips of paper with the options in this blue bowl. I'll put these slips of paper with our names in it in the red bowl. We sit in a circle. The arrangement of the turns will start from my left. Now, let the game begin!!!

(Take note: The arrangement is me, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko.)

Me: (gets the blue bowl and gets a paper) DARE?!!! What the--?!

Sokka: I heard that you have a pool room with airconditioning.

Me: Yeah, you heard right.

Sokka: I dare you to soak yourself in the pool for one hour.

Me: That'd be easy.

Sokka: (whispers to self) Oh contrare...

Toph: Excuse me?

Sokka: Nothing.

Toph: Then shut up!

Sokka: (scowls)

At the pool room with airconditioning...

Me: Guys? I-I forgot, I got hydrophobia.

Zuko: Which means...

Me: I'm scared of...

Sokka: In you go!! (pushes me in the pool)

Me: AAAH!!! I can't swim!!!! Save me!!!!

Aang: You do know that's only two feet?

Me: (looks at myself) Oh. (turns red) Sorry. (starts to go deeper.)

Sokka: Here's where the fun part begins.

Me: You're not supposed to---

Sokka: (turns on the airconditioning into 10 degrees Farenheit)

Me: COLD!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!

Sokka: You have to stay there for one hour remember?

Me: I-it's c-c-cold-d-d...

Sokka: You'll live.

Toph: Wanna play some poker?

Ty Lee: Sure!

(the guys play poker for the past thirty minutes, subtracting five degrees every ten minutes.)

Me: G-g-g-gu-u-uys-s-s, i-i-i-it-t-t-'s-s-s n-n-n-neg-g-gat-t-t-i-i-ve f-f-f-iv-v-ve d-d-d-eg-g-r-r-rees-s-s a-a-a-alr-r-r-ead-d-d-y. (Translation: Guys, it's negative five degrees already)

Sokka: Just hang on for ten more seconds then your dare is done.

(one hour has passed already and we are again sitting in a circle, with me dripping wet and covered with a thick towel around my whole body to keep me warm.)

Me: Th-th-that-t-t w-w-as-s-s p-p-p-pla-a-a-ain-n-n c-c-cru-u-el-l-l-l. (that was plain cruel)

Sokka: C'mon, it's just a dare. Now, Aang's turn!

Aang: (gets the blue bowl and digs in)

Me: I-I-I c-c-c-an't-t-t f-f-fe-e-eel m-m-m-my f-f-fe-e-e-eet-t-t-t, g-g-gu-ys-s-s-s (I can't feel my feet, guys)

Ty Lee: C'mon, anybody can feel their feet. Don't fool with us.

Me: R-r-r-eal-l-ly. (moves the toweloff of my feet and my feet are already in an ice block, a large one)

Sokka: Katara!! Do something!!

Katara: I am! (tries to make the ice water again) But, I can't!!! It has many layers of ice on it!!! We need someone to warm it up. Zuko!! 

Zuko: (just refrained from picking his ears) What?

Katara: Warm up her feet!!

Zuko: Why can't Azula? (sarcastic) Afterall, she is better than me.

Toph: She'll totally decapitate her feet!!

Zuko: I like her better that way.

Me: (gets bazooka and hits him with ice cubes)

Zuko: FINE!!! Man, you make my life worse.

_**Advertisement: Do you want your life worse? Do you want it to be wrecked? Then call Coleen, Life Wrecker. Call this hotline now, 999-9991. And if you call for the next one second, we'll double the package for you. And if you call for the next two seconds, you get... NOTHING!!! Call Coleen now!**_

Azula: Where did that come from?

Katara: Never mind that.

Zuko: Man, your feet stink!!!

Me: (throws him an ice cube which hits his head)

Moments later...

Me: (relieved) AAAaaahhhh... it's so nice to be warm again. (takes a sip from my hot chocolate) Now where were we, right. Aang.

Aang: (gets a paper from the blue bowl and gives it to me)

Me: You picked... kiss.

Aang: WHAT?!!!

Me: That's right. You heard me, kiss. (gets red bowl and separates papers) Pick.

Aang: _Hope it's Katara, hope it's Katara..._ (gives picked paper to me)

Me: You picked (drumroll) ...Toph.

Toph: Hehehe. Twinkletoes kiss me... WHAT?!!! ME?!! KISS TWINKLETOES?!!!

Me: The paper says it all. Now, kiss.

Aang: Can't I just--

Me: Nope, no cheek kisses.

Aang: Well, how about--

Me: Nope. No pecks.

Aang: Well, can we--

Me: You have to do it in public.

(Aang sweats while Toph is raging mad. Everybody waits for it and is very angry and impatient already.)

Me: Just kiss already!!! (gets Aang and Toph by their heads and makes them kiss each other)

(After the kiss, Toph and Aang rush into separate bathrooms and we hear them puke and gasp for air)

After somewhat like forever...

Me: Good, you're back!! Now, Katara's turn.

Katara: (digs in the blue bowl) Torture.

Sokka: I wanna do this, can I?

Katara: Nope, you are not--

Sokka: GECKO ON THE RUN!!!! (puts gecko inside Katara's clothes.)

Katara: AH!!! AH!!! AH!!!! GET THIS LIZARD OFF OF MY CLOTHES!!!! AH!!! AH!!!! (squirms to let the gecko out of her clothes)

Me: Was that my pet gecko named Lizard?

Azula: You named a gecko Lizard?

Me: Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?

Sokka: (laughs at Katara while she still squirms)

Me: Ooh. I know, to insult the torture, I want Zuko to get Lizard out of her.

Zuko: (refrained from picking his nose) What?

Aang: _But I want to do that... : ' (_

Me: Get the gecko out of her clothes.

Zuko: Why would I want to do that?!!

Me: (throws him an ice cube which hits his nose)

Zuko: Fine!

(Zuko waits at Katara's back for the gecko. The gecko then goes at the back and Zuko shoves in his hand in Katara's back. Katara turns beet red from embarassment and Zuko also turns beet red. He finally gets the gecko out and gives it back to me. He returns from his seat, still beet red and Katara is also beet red)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! That was classic!! Sokka's turn!

Sokka: (shoves in his hand and picks a paper) Practice.(throws paper and gets another one) Practice. (throws paper and gets another one) Practice. (throws paper and gets another one) Practice. (throws paper and gets another one) Practice. (throws paper and gets another one) Practice. (shoves in his hand and finds nothing else) Hey there are no more papers!!!

Me: That's because you called all the papers practice, you helpless stupid buffoon!!! (picks a paper for Sokka) Here we go, truth.

Sokka: What?!!

Katara: Ooh, I got one. True or False: You love Yue more than Suki?

Sokka: False!

(Yue and Suki are by the window. Suki gleams with joy while Yue cries)

Toph: So you love Suki more than Yue?

Sokka: Nah!!

(Suki cries while Yue gleams with joy)

Aang: What is it really?!

Sokka: I uh- can't think!!

Suki: You can't think or you can't pick?!! Oh wait, thats right your just STUPID!!!!! (angrily)

Sokka: S-Suki...

Yue: You hardheaded two timer!!!

(Both Yue and Suki attack Sokka while we watch.)

Yue: That's what you get for loving two women at the same time!!

Suki: Wow, you were great! (happily to Yue)

Yue: You're not so bad yourself. (happily to Suki)

Suki: Wanna go get some banana-onion smoothies?

Yue: Sure!

(Yue and Suki happily skip off)

Zuko: Girls... are scary...

Me: That's us girls!!! (kicks Zuko violently everywhere)

Sokka: (weakly) My aching everything...

Katara: Do they know that Sokka's going from a two timer to a three timer?

Aang: Really? Who's the other girl?

Katara: Ty Lee.

Toph: My turn!!! (picks a paper and gives it to Katara)

Katara: Truth.

Toph: (scowls) Truth stinks! Pick another!! Pick another!!! It's practice!!!

Me: Okay... is it true you finished all the candies in this house?

Toph: I said PICK ANOTHER!!!!!

Katara: Answer the question!

Toph: Yeah, I finished them all and I still didn't get that sugar rush thingy. What's the point?

Ty Lee: That one. (points at whimpering Sokka)

Sokka: You... (sob) ate (sob) my tootsie pop...

Toph: You mean this one? (gets lolipop from mouth with saliva covering it)

Sokka: Yes... (whimper) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN EATING THAT?!!!

Toph: A month or two. Or was it three? Four? I remember now, five years!

Mai: That is so disgusting.

Sokka: Spit that out now!!!

Toph: (takes lolipop off of her mouth then gives it to Sokka) Here.

Sokka: Put it back! Put it back!!!

Toph: Fine then, I was giving you your one chance of happiness. But you didn't even bother to get it. (puts back lolipop back in her mouth)

Sokka: Give it back!!! (gets lolipop from her mouth and gets it) PUT IT BACK!!! PUT IT BACK!!! (shoves it back in her mouth)

Toph: Really, can't you make up your mind?

Sokka: No... (blows nose)... keep it...

Toph: Okay...

Ty Lee: Mai, your turn!!! (happily gives bowl to Mai)

Mai: Gee, thanks for reminding me, Ty Lee! (says it sarcastically and gives Ty Lee a glare)

Ty Lee: Anything for a friend! (Mai picks paper)

Mai: Double dare, geez, this game stinks...

Me: It doesn't stink!! Besides, you picked double dare. Who knows, you might get to work with Zuko...

Mai: (turns pink) I'll do it...

Mai: (picks paper from red bowl) Azula!!

Azula: (just refrained from buffing her nails) What?

Mai: I AM NOT WORKING WITH HER!!!!!!

Me: Fine by me. But you can work with this little metal box. (hands little metal box)

Mai: What's in it?

Me: You can peek. But do not open it!!!

Mai: (opens the box)

Me: Oh great. It escaped.

Mai: There was nothing in it? What was it anyway?

Me: (smiles sheepishly) Air.

Aang: I can bring it back!!

Me: Wait no!! (Aang airbends in the box)

Aang: There! You can have now air!!

Me: (slaps forehead) You. Blew. It. All. AWAY!!!! That air was sacred!!!

Sokka: So you mean it's--

Me: Yup!

Sokka: I-it's fresh water air!!!

Me: (slaps forehead) NO DUFUS!!! It's lagoon air. (crosses arms)

Katara: I thought that was common.

Me: It's sacred now!!

Katara: (looks angrily at me)

Me: Well, um... I gotta go... somewhere. Not here. Uh...

Katara: (still looks angrily at me)

Me: Uh... SMOKU TARTS!!! (puts a tart in the toaster and the toaster explodes. After the smoke, I'm gone)

Sokka: Where is she!!!!??

Mai: (scratches her body) Guys, I'm itchy!!

Joshua: My fleas!!!

Toph: You have fleas?

Joshua: Actually, people with hair have lice. In some cases, like Aang's, since he's bald, he doesn't have any lice.

Aang: (scratches bald head) What?

Joshua: (twitches one eye and looks weirdly at him) My point is, I want my fleas back!!

Mai: Sure, you can have them.

Toph: Technically, um... you have fleas instead of lice??!!! 

Joshua: (slaps forehead) This is really getting no where. They're from my dog. I'm making a flea circus.

Ty Lee: Ooh!! Ooh!! Can I be in it??!! I'm good at acrobatics.

Joshua: So you're saying you are a flea. (sarcastically) I'm glad to have you in it! Now we have another giant flee to squash the other fleas.

Ty Lee: You. Are. One. HECK OF A MEAN PERSON!!! MEANIE!!!!

Joshua: LIVE WITH IT!!!!

Mai: Fleas here!!

Joshua: I'll call my sister. (leaves)

Me: I'm back from the bathroom!

Katara: Who was that guy anyway?

Me: Oh, that was my older brother who technically is being childish due to his little flea circus.

Ty Lee: He's a meanie. (crosses arms)

Me: I know.

Zuko: Wait, why are we itching? (everybody in the room itches except me) Why aren't you itching?!

Me: Simple. I'm wearing my anti-flea clothes. Everybody does in my family, in case Joshua's fleas get out again.

Patricia: Did anyone call for me?

Me: Oh, hey.

Patricia: Wazzup?

Me: For the fact that everyone is starting to itch and Joshua's fleas got out, nothing much.

Patricia: Should we call for an exterminator?

Me: Call your boyfriend exterminator.

Patricia: He is **not** my boyfriend!!

Me: Then what do you call him?

Patricia: He's my friend who happens to be a boy.

Me: Just call him...

Patricia: Fine! (gets cell phone and starts to dial) Hello, hi. There are fleas in my house, can you come over here? NO, not for dinner or date!! Just exterminate these stupid fleas!!! (hangs up)

Me: So...

Patricia: He said he'll be here in T minus--

Julius: (kicks the door open) Did someone call for an exterminator?! 

Patricia: Listen up, I'll give you fifteen dollars if you exterminate these stupid fleas.

Julius: How about you forget the payment and pay me by going out with me tonight? (growls seductively)

Patricia: I'll stick with giving you fifteen nickels.

Julius: I thought you'll give me fifteen dollars?! 

Patricia: Did I say fifteen dollars, I meant fifteen nickels.

Julius: Fifteen nickels?! 

Patricia: Why? Want a squashed circus token?

Julius: I'll be fine. (turns to fleas) Fleas!!! Prepare to (everything goes out and a spotlight appears over him) DANCE!!! 

Me: Did I hear dance or prance?

Patricia: (shrugs)

Aang: What happened?! 

Toph: Why?! What happened? Did the fleas start earthbending?!! (snickers) Fleas... earthbending... that's funny.

Katara: Toph, stop that!!

Toph: Fine, one last... (starts snickering again) Supermarket.

Julius: We're on our way to Jamaica!!! (looks at Patricia) I'll be sending you a postcard! (winks at her)

Patricia: (shuts the door and stomps off grunting something)

Me: Whose turn is it?

Ty Lee: (waves arms in the air) My turn!!!! (gets blue bowl and shoves in hand) Hope it's a good one!! (gets a paper) Torture!!! It's good, right?

Azula: Sure, it's good. Let me demonstrate. First, I take Mr. Cuddles.

Ty Lee: Yes, I'm learning!!!

Azula: After that, I hug and kiss him. (hugs a stuffed bear and kisses it)

Ty Lee: DO NOT DO THAT!!!!!! (flames at the background)

Azula: Then---

Me: Ten,nine, 3, 2, 1 torture time's over! (Azula pouts as Ty Lee gets her doll back and treats it like a baby)

Azula: (sarcastic) Great. My turn. (gets a paper) Nervous. What now?

Me: (separates some papers) Now, you've got to pick from these three papers.

Azula: (gets middle paper) Zuko. What does that have to mean?

Me: It means, Zuko will run his fingers across your leg until you yell out nervous.

Zuko: I am NOT going to do that!!!!

Me: (starts chainsaw and points it in front of his neck happily)

Zuko: Fine. (grunts to Azula)

Azula: If you touch me, I'll burn you to crisps and make you yell out nervous.

Zuko: Pfft... (runs fingers down Azula's legs while Azula shudders)

Azula: Ner...vous... (angrily)

Me: Good. Whose turn is it?

Zuko: It's--

dingdong!

Me: That must be my sister! Smiles everybody!!!!!!

Everybody: (frowns)

Me: I SAID **SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (starts chainsaws and points to everybodys' necks)

Everybody: (smiles while sweating a lot)

Me: (opens door)

Pizza Guy: Yo Higgly-dudes!

Me: Pizza guy!?!? Don't you think you should go be _**STUPID**_ somewhere else!!!!!

Pizza Guy: Sorry dude not until 4:00pm in the afternoon. (does very annoying laugh)

Me: It is 4:00pm in the afternoon!!!!!!!!!

Pizza Guy: Wait I ha-

Me: Blah blah blah. Says you!!! (slams door)

Pizza Guy: No seriously dude. I ha-

Me: Seriously this (throws explosive ostrich egg)

Pizza Guy: I'm dead!!! (does annoying laugh again)

Me: Now, where were we?

Sokka: Aww!! That was pizza!!!!

Me: (scarcastically) Sure it is, you BUFFOON!!!!

Sokka: _MY_ pizza!!!!!!!!!!

Me: You're on your own now friend.

Sokka: FRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

dingdong!

Sokka: My pizza's here!!!

Me: (sarcastic) Sure it is. Blah blah blah your needs! Bufoon... (snickers and repeats it three times)

Azula: We get the point.

Ty Lee: Who's we?

Sokka: But my pizza...

Me: Pizza your needs. Look, I'll open this door and after that, I'll kill you. After that, I'll send your dead body around the world in two milliseconds, 'kay?

Sokka: I'll shut up...

April:(opens front door and Coleen get hit by it) I've got pizza!!!!! (mambo music turns on) LET'S mambo!!!!! LADADIDADA LADADIDADA!!!!

Jeremy: I'm with the mambo!!!!

Justine: No, not the sugar rush... it's coming to me...it's coming...IT'S... IT'S...

April and Jeremy: LADADIDADA! LADADIDADA!!

Justine: No!!!! It's controlling me...!

April, Jeremy and Justine: LADADIDADA!!!! LADADIDADA!!!

Sokka: What are these bunch of high school buffoons doing here?

April, Jeremy and Justine: WE ARE NOT BUFFOONS!!!!

Jeremy: (punches and kicks Sokka everywhere) Don't call my love like that!!!!

Justine: Who's the love?

April: Dunno. Say, where's my little sister?

_**It's now time for... Kuzco's doodles!!!! This is the part of the show where I explain how Coleen went... disappear!!**_

Katara: Show?

Justine: Cool! It's Kuzco!!!

April: We get that all the time. Kuzco, what are you doing here?

Kuzco: Well, I'm doing the Kuzco's doodles, duh? Also, (starts to whisper) heard if I do it here, Malina will love me.

April: Look, Kuzco, (sighs) MALINA!!!!

Malina: (comes out of the kitchen eating an apple) What? Oh. (drags Kuzco away) Sorry 'bout that.

April: (smiles) Okay, everybody that's not part of this Avatar thing should probably get out!!! (every character from different shows and from different channels starts to get out of the coat closet)

Cosmo: (from Fairly Odd Parents) But the warehouse party wasn't over yet!

April: (after everybody gets out, she sees Mai getting away and shuts the door before she exits) You'll stay. You're not one of them.

Mai: You're not even a part of them, either.

April: Still, you'll stay. (looks at crushed Coleen) So, there you are.

Me: I think I broke my Elvis P.

Jeremy: YOU BROKE ELVIS PRESLEY???!!!!

Me: No you buffoon, I call my pelvis Elvis P.

Jeremy: (looks at April)

April: Tried talking her out of it.

Katara: I think you are interrupting our game.

Justine: Cool, what game is it?

Ty Lee: (happily) It's called slightly revised Truth or Dare game!! Even though, I don't know what slightly revised, Truth or Dare, game and in her house means. WEEEEE!!!!

Jeremy: Can we play?

Me: Fine, you can play. (gets up and gets the dirt off her clothes) But you three go after Zuko.

April: Which reminds me, didn't mom ever tell you to not have any characters in the house?!!

Me: Uh... no?

April: You evil little person, girl, woman, lady, lass, female, whatever!!!!

Me: I think it's Zuko's turn.

Zuko: (sarcastic) Wee. (gets a paper) Double Dare, wee. (gets another paper) Katara, wee.

April: I've got one! (nudges Coleen on the arm) (whispers to her) This is going to be good. Zuko! This is pretty easy. All you got to do is take a picture with Katara and our little cousin.

Katara: Great. Me again. Who's the cousin?

Me: Oh! WIONA!!!!!!

Wiona: (comes crashing downstairs) WHAT??!!!!

April:I want you to do something for me.

Wiona: What'll become of this?

April: Want a tub of ice cream?

Wiona: Keep talking.

April: (whispers to her something while everybody gives them a weird look) Okay?

Wiona: Sure. (goes to the middle of the circle) Okay, Scar Face, Ice Princess just make me happy.

Zuko: SCAR FACE?!!

Katara: ICE PRINCESS??!!!

Wiona: Quit yappin'. All you got to do is kiss me on the cheeks while we take the picture, got it, hotheads?

Zuko: That's it?

Wiona: Yup.

Katara: I guess we could try.

Me: (takes the camera) Smile! (while Zuko and Katara lean in for the cheeks, Wiona backs away, making them kiss each other and the picture is taken while they kiss)

Sokka: (refrains from picking his nose and sees them kissing) WHAT THE?!!

Zuko and Katara: (they look at each other and part. After then, they cough and gasp for air)

April: Oh the simple joys in life...

Wiona: I've done my part, where's the tub of ice cream?

April: It's in the bathroom.

Wiona: What?! Are you stupid!!!

April: It's in the bathroom. Trust me, now go. Seriously, scram.

Wiona: (goes to the bathroom) Hey!!! There's no ice cream in here!!!

April: Did you check behind the curtain of the bath tub?

Wiona: Thanks!!! (looks behind curtain) Hey!!!

April: (shuts and locks the door)

Wiona: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! Ooh, ice cream.

Justine: April's turn!!!!

April: Goodie! (gets paper) Aaw...kiss.

Me: WOOOHOOO!!!!!!

April: Shut up and die!

Me: Reckon will not.

April: (scowls and gets a paper again. After getting the paper she looks at it shockingly) I am not kissing him!!!

Me: Reckon you'll so.

April: Stop talking like Scout Finch from "To Kill A Mockingbird" by Harper Lee.

Me: Reckon will not.

April: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (rolls on the floor, laughing)

Ty Lee: So, who's the lucky guy...?

April: (mumbles a name)

Sokka: Again, please, can't hear you.

April: It's none of your business, ponytail boob!!!!!!

Sokka: I am no boob!!!

Toph: Yeah, do that again!!!!

April: I am not kissing whoever is in this paper. (throws paper)

Aang: I'll get it!!!! (looks at paper) WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: Who is it? (gives paper to Mai) WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: (looks into paper)

Everybody but Sokka, Toph and Jeremy:: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Who is it?

Katara: (whispers to her)

Toph: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka and Jeremy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody but Sokka and Jeremy: (rolls on the floor, laughing while Sokka and Jeremy cry)

April: Not kissing you...

Justine: Aw, c'mon, it's just a harmless kiss.

April: But I hate Sokka... he's stupid and he's a boob!

Me: I'll take care of it. Trust me, I will. (gets Sokka and April by the head and crashes them together, making them kiss like what she had done to Aang and Toph)

Jeremy: _(thinking) Aaw... I wanted to do that... :' (_

April: (backs away) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!YOU TASTE LIKE MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams more)

Sokka: (wipes mouth) (to me) Seriously, why do you need to do that?

Me: Oh, I do good stuff you know.

April: YOU TASTE LIKE MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! (screams more)

Sokka: What's wrong about meat?! 

April: I'm a vegetarian!!!!!!!!

Sokka: Oh. Well, who knew?!

April: I did!!!

Sokka: Well, who knew?!

Me: That's what you said, a while ago.

Justine: My turn!! (gets paper and scowls) I must've picked the wrong one... (picks another one) great torture...

Sokka: So what are we going to torture her with?

Me: I don't know, any ideas?

Aang: Ooh!!!! I know, jack stones!!!!!!!

Me: Where'd you get those?

Aang: From the big lump of jack stones in your room...

Katara and Toph: (snickers)

Me: SHUT THE SNICKERS!!!!!! LUMP!!!!???? MY ROOM?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aang: What's a lump?

Me: A big pile.

Ty Lee: Where'd you get so many jackstones?

Me: Long story. So, Aang, you're telling us that we should throw jack stones at her for... torture?

Aang: Yup.

Me: If this doesn't work, I'll blame you...

Aang: BLAME IS NOT ENOUGH!!!!!!

Me: I'll blame you and throw jack stones at you...

Aang: That's nothing much...

Me: I'll blame you, throw jack stones then kill you!!!!!

Aang: That's enough, that's enough!!!!!!

Me: Ready, set, aim, fire!!!!!!

Justine: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKSTONE GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKSTONE GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ten, nine, threetwoone!!!!! Torture time's over...

Aang: I got a hundred more...

Me: Hundred?

April: Hundred what??

Aang: Hundred more jackstones to throw...

April: Shtoofid... (stupid)

Me: What the heck is a shtoofid??!! 

April: Nothing...

Me: Which reminds me...

April: Reminds you of what?

**Well I guess that's all the time we have. Sorry for the cliffhanger though. Til the next chapter!!! Now review!!!! C'mon, go ahead,review,c'mon. Oh c'mo-**


End file.
